Lost Hope
by Faith-the-vampire-slayer
Summary: A new slayer is in town. Who has a sad past. But will her and Buffy grow closer? And what does Dawn think of the new slayer. (Warning: slash. f/f) Hope will be found


I do not own Buffy, the almighty Joss does. All I own is Hemlock, Genna, and Hope! This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. I LOVE feed back. My email is strongfaith@buffygreetings.every1.net I need to know if this sucks or if you have any suggestions. I will post chapters as soon as I can. Italics mean a persons thoughts. And later on there will be some slash. (blushes)  
  
  
  
Hope paced the room of her small cell. There was nothing in the room other then a mirror. Hope laughed, she figured the mirror was a two-way mirror. They were smart not putting anything in her cell with her. She wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
Giles stood on the other side of the two-way glass cleaning his glasses. "She's a slayer? Why do you have her here like this?" Giles asked slipping his glasses back on. Hemlock turned to Giles.  
  
"Well, she didn't know our men were watchers that brought her in. She gave them quite a beating," Hemlock answered. Giles frowned. The watchers council always did everything wrong.  
  
"And I take it you didn't even bother to tell her why she is here either. Poor girl. I would have beaten you too," Giles answered giving Hemlock a look.  
  
"Now Rupert, don't be so upset. We got her here did we not? Any way, I assume you are wondering why I have asked you here?" Asked Hemlock watching Hope pace.  
  
"Yes Hemlock. I want to get out of this place as soon as I can," stated Giles turning to Hemlock. Hemlock sighed and folded his arms.  
  
"We need you to take Miss Hope here to Sunnydale. Buffy's going to need her soon. They both are connected in some prophecy. Our watchers are trying to decode it. But We figured Buffy could use her services," Hemlock explained. His expression changed and he went on, "Now Rupert, Hope is different then other slayers. It takes a bloody lot to get her to trust you. She has grown up on the streets since she was born. She's a bit rouge. But I am sure you'll have no problem in that area. Anyway, here is her file. I suggest you read it before going in there to talk with her."  
  
Hemlock handed Giles a rather thin folder. Giles was puzzled. "Hemlock, Buffy isn't in danger is she, and why..." Giles started. Hemlock merely held up his hand silencing him.  
  
"I can not tell you anything Rupert. All you need to know about the girl is in that folder. And all I can say, is your Buffy isn't in danger. So long," Hemlock said this going out the door. The watchers made Giles sick. And what they did to this girl was not fair to say the lest. But Giles was set on doing what he was told. It would be nice to leave England to see his slayer again. But what he couldn't figure out was Hope's role in all of this. Giles looked up at the girl on the other side of the two-way mirror. She sat on the floor against the wall staring out. Giles recognized the look on her face, loneliness. But what was strange was that, it seemed...natural...  
  
Giles sat down and opened the folder. Right then he could tell that Hemlock had typed this up. Probably excluding information. But this was all he had to go on.  
  
Name: Hope Virtue Sex: Female Parents: Unknown  
  
Hope was found by Zakratees Virtue in an ally in Ohio.  
  
Zakratees Virtue: Demon sex: Male, the last of the Pathawkwas. The Pathawkwas are extinct today and not much was known of them when they were alive. They are a cross between a panther, hawk, and human with amazing powers and abilities.  
  
Zakratees used to work for the council. But was discharged for not following orders.  
  
Giles thought about that for a moment. This Zakratees sounded familiar. Giles concentrated as hard as he could. Yes, he ran into him before several years ago. About 20 years or so ago. He had no idea what demon he was. Zak, as they called him, was always on the go. He remembered why he was discharged. They wanted Zak to kill a baby. A baby that was said in a prophecy that would "bring rain and darkness over the earth and all shall crumble" as they say. But he wouldn't do it. So they took care of it and discharged him. Giles shook his head and read further.  
  
Since the day he found the baby, he named it and took care of her. He trained her, educated her, raised her, and did everything he could for the child.  
  
Zakratees was killed when hope was 14 during a battle in which he died saving Hope's life. Since then hope has wandered here and there all over the world, taking care of herself. She goes where she feel is needed and then moves on. Nothing much is known of the girl. She has been through hardships and trauma, which has made her strong today. Her abilities as a slayer are amazing.  
  
Giles read the whole file that was in his folder. He got up and looked at the girl. No wonder she has that look of loneliness. She has been alone. Giles felt so bad for the girl. No one should go through something like that.  
  
Well, I better figure out what I'm going to do and say to her. Sunnydale here we come.  
  
Hope sat with her back against the wall  
  
What a crack of shit this is. Me, Hope Virtue, getting put in here...where is here?  
  
Hope looked around still very much confused. Right then the door opened and some middle aged tired man walked in. Hope jumped to her feet. She sensed he wasn't here to hurt her. She sat back down placing her arms over her knees looking at the man oddly, who had shut the door.  
  
"I take it that those basterds didn't tell you where you are," he asked. "No" "Bloody...ugh, my name is Rupert Giles. You may call me Giles. You are in London and this place," he was saying with a wave of his hand, "Is where the watchers council reside. I'm terribly sorry that they have put you through this." Hope looked at the Giles. He wasn't lying. And she could sense the hatred of the council in him. She could tell he was a watcher. She has learned many things through her years. Hope gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Why the hell am I here?" she merely asked  
  
Giles sat down on the opposite side of the wall and sighed.  
  
"Hope...the watchers want me to take you to Sunnydale. There is a slayer there that will need your help. They gave me a file about you. I know about the hardships you've been through, and I am aware that it is hard for you to trust people. But I want you to know you can trust me. I knew Zakratees. He was a good man." Hope's face lifted.  
  
"You knew my father? Well he wasn't really my father but you know...you knew him? I..." Hope hung her head in thought thinking. Thinking about her father, the only father she knew. Thinking about Giles, and everything that has happened. Maybe Giles isn't so bad. Hope looked up at him. Ha, he looks nervous. About as much as I am. He reminds me of father. He even seemed upset that the council even brought me here. I bet they told him all about it.  
  
"Ok, I trust you, but only because you knew my father." Giles looked at her for a moment a bit stunned. Hope stood up. "Alright G-man, I guess we'll be going to the Hellmouth. And I'm only agreeing to go because they need me there. Then I am gone. You can fill me in on what you know and everything on the way."  
  
Giles was dumbfounded. Hope chuckled at him. "Or are you just going to sit there?" Hope always played the tough girl. She had too. She has gone through too much hell. She did what she had to do then took off. She changed when Zak died. Zak raised Hope under an old abandoned building in LA. When he died saving her, she lost the only thing she cared about. In fact, Hope completely lost it. And she killed every vampire in sight. It was like a massacre. They ran into a warehouse they heard of, full of vampires and who were trying to open a Hellmouth. A while into the battle, a vampire got a hold of a shotgun and shot at hope, but Zak pushed her out of the way getting shot in the process. She took up his sword, and killed everything insight. Even vampire want-a-bees, who were human. She didn't care; all she felt at the time was pure rage. And it drove her. She never forgave herself. And she relived all her darkest moments in her dreams. So she barely ever slept. She never needed much sleep anyway. But that wasn't the only hell hope has been through, and she had the scars to prove it.  
  
At Buffy's  
  
"Buffy! Can I come in?" asked willow knocking on Buffy's door, "Yes" Willow burst in the room "Buffy! Giles called, he's coming back! We have to go to the airport to pick him up! Isn't this great??!!" Willow was so excited. "Will, that is great. Let's get everyone and go! I'll get Dawn."  
  
On the plane  
  
"Hope, could you please sit still?" asked Giles noticing the squirming slayer. "Sorry Giles, I don't like planes. I usually sneak into cargo. Not good memories." Giles nodded his head. Hope stared out the window. She was nervous. She did not like getting close to people. She always ended up getting them killed. She had met a girl once in Boston. She stayed there in Boston for a while only because of that girl. She was beautiful. She met her at a club and they talked for a while and danced. That night, the girl kissed her. At first it startled Hope. But hope felt tingles all over. She spent a lot of time with her. She even grew to love her. Her name was Genna, Genna Ziox. But one night while Genna waited for Hope outside a club, a pack of vampires got a hold of her. By the time Hope showed up, she died. Hope didn't bother to stick around. She left, her and her broken heart left. Giles and Hope got off the plane in Sunnydale. Giles was being hugged right away by two girls. Hope stayed back, distant looking at the ground. She noticed a brunette staring at her but shrugged it off. "Nice to see you both alive and well." Giles said trying to break free of the girls. "Sorry that the others couldn't make it. They are back at the house preparing for you!" Willow explained excitedly. Dawn kept staring at Hope. She couldn't help it. She swore that Hope got off with Giles. She was wondering who she was. The girl had pretty dirty blond hair at shoulder length with green eyes, which occupied the floor as she traced her foot over imaginary lines. There was a scar near her left ear. She wore dark jeans and a red tank top, which was covered by a duster with many pockets. Her jeans as well had some pockets. Her clothes seemed a bit dirty and there were cut marks in them. Her hair was unkempt but still fell perfectly over her shoulders. She seemed a little strong for her age. Even though it seemed that this girl had been through an ordeal to get here she some how looked ok. "Can I help you?" Hope asked suddenly whipping her head to dawn. She knew I was staring at her! How embarrassing! Dawns face turned red. "No! I was just..."Dawn was saying but was interrupted by Giles. "Willow, Dawn, Buffy...this is Hope Virtue. She's actually the reason why I am here." Giles said gesturing to Hope. Hope finally looked up at the two other girls. Her mouth gawked open. There was a beautiful blond. "Is she an angel?" Hope whispered out loud. Giles laughed and Buffy's face turned red. Oh my God! She's the slayer! Slayer hearing! I am so embarrassed! Hope looked down mortified. Willow and Dawn were totally confused. "What's so funny Giles?" Asked willow "Hope thought Buffy was an angel." Giles replied laughing. Fuck this. Hope thought walking away. "Hey! I'm sorry Hope. I didn't mean to embarrass you..." Hope glared at Giles making him shut up. "Nice to meet you Hope." Willow extended her hand and shook Hope's.  
  
Hope didn't say much the whole car ride back to Buffy's. Giles said he would explain things to them back at the house. Hope thought of Buffy. She was very pretty; she liked the way she smiled.  
  
FLASH! Genna Smiling wrapping her arms around Hope. FLASH! Genna kissing Hope  
  
Hope shook the memories away from her head. I am not liking Buffy! What the hell! I don't even know the chick. She is pretty...GOD! No Buffy. Besides, I'd get her killed...  
  
Hope shrugged her thoughts off and continued gazing out the car window. "Hope?" Dawn asked looking over to the girl. Hope turned and gave her classic lopsided grin. "Yeah?" "How old are you?" "17." answered Hope gazing back out the window. Dawn smiled. There was something about Hope that she liked. Maybe I can lighten her up a little... "I'm 16 and Buffy's 18. You'll fit right in with us." Dawn tapped Hope's knee making her look at her. Dawn smiled at her. "I promise." Dawn told Hope. Buffy turned around in her seat and looked at Hope looking out the window. So much pain in those beautiful eyes....yea...she does have nice eyes. I wonder why she is here. I know she is a slayer. Where is she from? Hope felt Buffy staring at her. She met eyes with her and smiled. "Enjoying the conversation between squirt and me here?" hope asked "Hey!" Dawn answered playfully shoving Hope. Hope laughed. Giles smiled as willow drove giggling. "Watch out hope. She hates being called that." Willow warned keeping her eyes on the road. "Oh well she loves it." answered Hope. "Oh that is it." Dawn stated reaching over to tickle hope. As soon as Dawn touched Hope's stomach Hope snatched her hand. "I don't tickle squirt. Plus I still have some broken ribs that haven't healed yet." Hope stated. Giles winced. He knew that was the watchers councils work there. Buffy's eyes narrowed in concern. Hope let go of Dawns hand. Who broke her ribs! Who would do such a thing? She is the slayer. Hope looked at Dawn, "It really doesn't bother me. It's ok, I'm used to it." Hope smiled and Dawns concerns went away. She's too cool. Buffy sat in thought for a while. Putting a little together in her head. "The council did that to you didn't they?" Buffy asked Hope. "Yeah, well you should see them. Ask Giles." Hope smirked looking out the window. Buffy looked at Giles. He merely looked at the floor then smiled. "She did do a good round on the chaps. I'll fill you in when we get in Buffy." Buffy nodded looking back at Hope who was staring at her and quickly looked away. "Where are you from Hope. Where do you live?" Buffy asked. Giles winced, "Buffy..." Giles started. Hope merely looked out the window. "I'm not from any where. I don't have a home." Hope said this quietly looking out the window. Buffy immediately felt bad for asking the question. "Hope I am..." "Hey Buffy, I don't care. It's ok. I just go where I am needed." Hope explained to Buffy giving her her best smile. Buffy decided not to push it. They all sat in silence the rest of the way back to the Summers.  
  
"Hope, why don't you do and shower and change. Dawn will show you around. And Giles will explain what's up." Buffy offered smiling at Hope. Hope shifted positions. "Are you sure you want me staying at your house Buffy?" She asked "Don't be silly." Buffy replied as Dawn tugged the girl up stairs. Dawn showed Hope around the upstairs. She led Hope to the bathroom. "You can shower in here. There are some towels here and stuff. I'll be out side if you need anything." Dawn explained. Hope raised an eyebrow. "You mean you aren't going to baby sit me as I shower?" Hope then stared busting out laughing while Dawns face turned all red. "I ugh...no...Ugh. Oh Hope you're awful!" Dawn playfully shoved Hope walking out the door. She walked in her room and fell on the bed. Why am I so flushed? Do I like Hope? Oh God. I like like her don't I? I like a girl!? Ew! Dawn buried her head in the pillows.  
  
Hope stood in the shower thinking about Buffy. Buffy was amazing. Gorgeous body, nice hair, cute smile, nice eyes... Hope sighed shampooing her hair. She never felt this way about anyone. Not since Genna. Hope rinsed her hair. She tingled whenever Buffy looked at her. Hope felt some kind of connection with the slayer.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
Giles told the scoobies all he knew. "Oh God Giles, That's awful." Replied Willow over Hopes life. "It is a bit sad." Giles replied rubbing his nose. Buffy sat in thought. Poor Hope. The girl didn't deserve that. She's so pretty. Her eyes...what am I thinking? Am I attracted to Hope? How can I be? I really don't know you. But I feel a connection with her. Maybe I just pity her? Buffy felt sad for Hope. "Yea and you know what's sad? I'm sure that's only one fourth of her life we know about. She probably has been through some other horrible things as well." Buffy said this looking glum. "Yeah well, you'll never ever hear about it." Everyone's jaws dropped. Hope stood in the doorway with leather pants on with a white tank with the same duster. "Hope...I..." "Save it" and Hope went out the door.  
  
Dawn came down the stairs to the scoobies with their heads down in despair.  
  
"Where is Hope?" Dawn asked. Buffy looked up at her. "She walked in on us talking about her past. She has a bad past Dawn. And she was upset that we knew about it." Dawn was upset. Hope was out there alone. Dawn went to the door. "Where do you think your going?" asked Buffy. "I am going to go find her" "I don't think so. I'll get her. You stay her with everyone else. I'll get her and Giles can fill you in." Buffy grabbed her coat. Dawn gloated but did as she was told. Buffy walked out the door.  
  
Hope walked down the street. She may not live in Sunnydale but she could sense herself through it. She was used to doing that. She has been all over the world after all. She knew she was approaching a graveyard. She walked through the gates and felt the slayer sense going off. She grabbed the stake from her inside pocket and threw it to her left with out even looking. A vampire screamed and turned to dust as Hope walked on. She missed Genna. She always did. Then she thought of Buffy. She shoved Buffy out of her head.  
  
Buffy watched Hope walk through the graveyard and throw a stake to her left not even looking. Buffy followed it with her eyes as it hit a vamp right in the chest, turning him to dust. Impressive But Hope walked on and Buffy merely followed her.  
  
Hope felt familiar tingles. "Ok, come out come out where ever you are. I know you are out there!" Hope yelled through the graveyard. Buffy, who was hiding in some bushes, stiffened. She can tell she's being followed. Buffy was about to come out when a girl came out behind a tomb standing in front of Hope.  
  
No no nononononononononono! It can't be! Genna? "Genna?" Hope whispered. "Like what you see love?" Genna replied walking around Hope. Hope felt Weak in the knees and began to fall. Genna caught her.  
  
Buffy was a bit enraged. Who was this girl? What was she doing to Hope? She wanted that girl to let go of Hope.  
  
"How?" Hope asked. "What, no 'hello' kiss." replied Genna stroking Hopes face. Tears ran down Hopes face. Buffy growled. GET AWAY FROM HER! Hope put her forehead against Genna's. "I've missed you...I love you.." The slayer said brushing her lips against the girls. Buffy stood wide-eyed. Did she hear right? Buffy's heart hurt as the words were spoken. Why do I care? She's not mine. And I don't like girls. I don't care. Genna met her lips with Hopes and sweetly kissed her before pulling back and vamping out. Buffy had had enough. She jumped out of the bushes and started to run where Hope stood with the girl. hope raised her head and looked at Genna, tears still on her cheeks. "Genna?" Buffy jumped over a grave and punched the girl right in the gut. "Get away from my girl." Buffy said not even thinking. Hope watched in a daze. "I don't see your name on her, slut." replied Genna smirking at Buffy kicking her in the face making Buffy stumble backwards. Hope still just stood in a daze. Genna's a vampire. Genna's a vampire? Come on Hope snap out of it. Of course she is a vamp. You got her killed. No! Yes you did.... Buffy needs me...Did Genna follow me. She just kissed me...I miss her... Hope looked up at Genna who changed her face back to normal. "Sorry love but, we shall meet again. Might want to help your cheap ass girlfriend up though." Replied Genna to the slayer. "You stay away from her." Hope said through clenched teeth, not even knowing it. Anger and remorse spread through her body and Hope clenched her fists. "Bye love." Genna said blowing a kiss "Don't forget...I own you. You can't kill me. You won't. I have your pathetic heart." Then Genna faded into the darkness. Genna... BUFFY! I have to help Buffy. Don't think about Genna...she's gone. Hope walked up to Buffy who was lying on the ground knocked out. Hope kneeled next to her and gently touched her face smiling. She moved a strand of hair from her face. She came looking for me. Even fought for me...no one has ever done that for me...except Zak... Oh Buffy...what am I going to do? "Buffy?" Hope cradled Buffy in her arms as easy and as best as she could. Soon Buffy's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up at Hope who only returned her gaze with concern. Buffy weakly smiled. "You ok Buffy?" Hope asked. "Yeah, I believe so." "Can you stand." "Yeah, help me up?" Hope gave Buffy her hand and supported her getting up. Her hand tingled in Buffy's. "Well all you need is the white horse with your white armor Buff." Hope said guiding her back to the house. Buffy turned to look at Hope. "Who was she Hope?" Buffy asked. Hope frowned. "No Buffy. I can't talk about it.." "You were...she was...you were kissing..." Hope turned and looked at Buffy. "I can't talk about it right now Buffy." Hope's face filled with concern and sadness. "And you're hurt...because of me. We need to get you back. I think you hit your head." Buffy just let her take her back. Way to go Hope. Go get Buffy killed. What am I going to do!? Why is Genna here? I don't want to think! Shut UP!!!!! Buffy...oh Buffy. You won't get hurt again, I promise.  
  
Dawn watched through the window of the Summers house waiting for Hope and her sister to come back. She soon saw Hope walking back to the house guiding Buffy. Oh no! They are hurt! "WILLOW!!! TARA!!!"  
  
Hope was able to get Buffy to the house ok. She merely said she herself was fine but a vampire got in a bad blow into Buffy. She didn't tell them anything else. She hated to lie to them but she had no other choice. She couldn't tell them about Genna, she just couldn't. Hope wouldn't talk to anyone. Willow and Tara took care of Buffy who blacked out again. She had hit her head pretty bad on the edge of a headstone. And Hope blamed herself. If she wasn't so zoned out she could have prevented the whole thing. She hated herself. So there she sat on the Summers front porch thinking. So many thoughts going through her head.  
  
Willow and Tara took care of Buffy, They chanted a spell to help heal her and applied pressure to her head. Buffy's eyes fluttered open. "Hey." Willow said to Buffy. "Where is Hope?" Buffy asked. 


End file.
